


iPhone Charger

by velotoraptor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Shelby why, Smut I guess???, cas is a phone, castiel - Freeform, dean is his charger, dont ask, wtf is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:23:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velotoraptor/pseuds/velotoraptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly this is what hapoens when you love your best friend enough to write a stupid story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	iPhone Charger

Sam was beyond frustrated when he broke his charger. He huffed, and he tried everything to fix it. Tape, weird positions, the spring in a pen. Everything! Sadly, to no avail. And his phone was at 20% battery. 

Castiel was, well, an iPhone. He'd had so many different chargers inside of him that he was used to this. Sam used him while he was on the charger, so broken chargers were a usual around here. He knew Sam's favorite store was Walgreens, it's where he got them from. 

When they got there, there were an abundance of chargers. Blue ones, pink ones, purple ones- wait, what was that?

It was green. A beautiful, green charger, and it mafe Cas's camera shutter (THAT PUN THANKS) with pure, pure need. He was running low, at ten percent now. 

Sam grabbed the charger as if reading his mind, and Cas saw the name on the tag. Dean. It's name was Dean. 

Dean was a 12.99, green charger. A total of six feet long, and Cas needed him. He needed him inside of him, it was inevitable and he could feel himself losing charge over the anticipation. He may just drain Sam's battery quicker every night if it meant getting this charger inside of him. 

When they got home, Cas was at three percent, anticipation killing him. He loved Dean, no doubt about it. He needed Dean, he couldn't live without him. Literally. He was going to die in like two minutes. 

When Sam finally plugged Dean up, Cas was at one percent. But finally- finally it happened.   
Cas's battery lit green the moment Dean was pushed inside of him, and that's when he knew he wouldn't allow this one to break. He liked the way this one felt inside him.

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T ASK


End file.
